Evan Harris
Evan Harris é um aluno da Academia Blackwell. Ele não costuma falar muito com Max Caulfield, mas ela acha suas fotos legais e o acha bastante intenso. Evan retorna em Before the Storm, a prequel dos eventos de Life is Strange. Personalidade Evan é uma pessoa reservada e intensa. Ele não permite que muitas pessoas vejam seu portfólio, pois tem muito orgulho dele; porém, ele respeita quem tem o mesmo nível de conhecimento que o seu e trabalha de forma ética como ele. Ele e Max parecem se dar bem, embora não conversem com muita frequência. Max brinca dizendo que ele é esnobe após usar linguagem figurada na conversa deles e testar o entendimento dela. Sobre thumb|right|Portfólio do Evan Evan tirou uma foto de uma paisagem abstrata em 2011 e duas fotos de Rachel Amber em 2012, com as três fotos fazendo parte de seu portfólio. Rachel era sua modelo favorita porque ela sabia quais eram seus melhores ângulos. Como a maioria das pessoas na Blackwell, ele se dava bem com Rachel, e a usou como modelo em muitas fotos. Ele descreve o relacionamento deles como "dois irmãos companheiros", pois ela não o julgava mesmo ele odiando o fato de ela sair com o Clube Vortex. Ele acha que algo ruim aconteceu com ela após seu desaparecimento. Episódio Um - "Chrysalis" Quando Max está a caminho do banheiro para impedir que Chloe Price seja morta por Nathan Prescott, ela não considera que Evan possa ajudá-la ao olhar para ele. Mais tarde, Max pode falar com Evan fora do prédio principal. Max pode pedir para ver o portfólio de Evan, mas precisa responder corretamente à uma curiosidade artística para ser considerada "digna" o suficiente para ver o trabalho de Evan; ele pergunta à ela quem fotografou O Soldado Caído, e ela pode responder incorretamente ou dizer a resposta certa (Robert Capa). Ela diz que adora o trabalho de Capa apesar da controvérsia dessa fotografia e Evan deixa que ela veja seu portfólio. Depois, ele irá discutir sobre como conhecia Rachel, comentando o quão próximos eles eram, antes de voltar a trabalhar em seu portfólio. Episódio Dois - "Out of Time" thumb|right|220x220px|Evan ao ver Kate em cima do telhado Perto do final deste episódio, Evan aparece em meio à multidão olhando para Kate em cima do telhado. Ele está segurando um guarda-chuva e possui uma expressão perturbada, mostrando que considera a situação séria, diferente da maioria dos outros alunos. Ele comenta que Kate está há "tempo demais" no telhado. Episódio Três - "Chaos Theory" No final do episódio, Evan faz uma breve aparição no ônibus da realidade alternativa sem mudanças aparentes. Max não interage com ele. Episódio Quatro - "Dark Room" thumb Evan não faz uma aparição neste episódio, mas Max pode olhar a placa de seu quarto no dormitório masculino. Está escrito em sua placa, "O Clube Vortex é uma merda ─ Com amor, Evan", e Max faz um comentário aprovando sua opinião e como ele não tem medo de mostrá-la. Episódio Cinco - "Polarized" Evan pode ser encontrado tirando fotos da tempestade, e será atingido por um pedaço de placa que voou com a tempestade, morrendo na hora. Max pode escolher seus poderes de voltar no tempo e avisar para Evan ficar fora do caminho da tempestade. Ele ficará relutante em desistir da oportunidade de tirar fotos da tempestade mas sairá do caminho antes que a placa o atinja e, impressionado, dirá à Max que ela "sabe das coisas". Relacionamentos Amigos *Max Caulfield (Determinante) - Os dois são conhecidos por não terem muitos amigos de verdade, embora eles dividam um interesse e conhecimento mútuo por fotografia, algo que convence Evan a deixar que Max veja seu portfólio (um privilégio que ele não concede a muitos). Max acha ele intenso e considera suas fotografias e portfólio de alta qualidade. Ela aprecia o quanto Evan é "tão superior" ao Clube Vortex e tudo mais. *Rachel Amber - De acordo com Evan, ele e Rachel eram como irmãos, embora ele não gostasse de seus amigos do Clube Vortex e ela não parecesse se importar com isso. Ele sempre se sentiu compreendido pela Rachel e nunca julgado. Ele tirava fotos de Rachel regularmente e considera-a até hoje sua modelo favorita na Blackwell, porque ela sempre sabia quais ângulos eram melhores para os olhos dele. Curiosidades *O quarto de Evan no dormitório masculino é o 104. *Ele e Nathan Prescott são os únicos alunos da Academia Blackwell que não aparecem na Festa do Fim do Mundo do Clube Vortex em "Dark Room". Galeria Capturas de Tela EvanEp1.png|Evan mandando mensagens em "Chrysalis" EvanEp2.png|Evan congelado no tempo em "Out of Time" EvanEp5.png|Evan falando com Max em "Polarized" Artes Conceituais EvanConceitos1.jpg|Arte conceitual de Fred Argis EvanConceitos2.jpg|Arte conceitual de Fred Argis de:Evan Harris en:Evan Harris es:Evan Harris pl:Evan Harris ru:Эван Харрис Categoria:Personagens (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens Masculinos Categoria:Personagens Masculinos (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 1: Chrysalis Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 3: Chaos Theory Categoria:Personagens do Episódio 5: Polarized Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell Categoria:Estudantes da Academia Blackwell (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Determinante Categoria:Personagens da Realidade Alternativa Categoria:Personagens Secundários Categoria:Personagens Secundários (Primeira Temporada) Categoria:Life is Strange